


Reforged

by Eroway



Category: Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Biting, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghoul Relationship, Original Character(s), Vampire Embrace, Vampires, historical setting, the embrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eroway/pseuds/Eroway
Summary: Rome is on Fire and Calista's sees everything in her unlife being unmade my her enemy. They attacked her abode to kill her and the coterie, their devastation taken out on on her staff, her home and lover, Leander. Facing taking the fight to Titus, Calista makes a decision about her beloved's fate and the mark she wants to leave on the world.





	Reforged

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet of the most intense session played in our Requiem for Rome Campaign. This is mostly about Calista's thoughts and feelings of the night and why she made the decision she did. Enjoy!

Calista stared at the bowl of red in front of her feeling a hollowness, a yearning chasm from the pit of her stomach to the fore front of her mind. The Beast gone and it had left her feeling empty - almost alone. It was her blood, and that damned Julli. She touched the wound in her chest from his shard of blood, it hurt but was no longer bleeding. She dare not heal it yet not when there was so much left to do.

She threw on a new robe, the other one was ruined. It wasn't even one of her favourites but she held the fabric, her fingers trailing along the rip in the chest. Along the blood spatters and drag marks from her own fingers. It marred the perfection of this room, untouched by the chaos. Red, thick and heavy bloomed on it suddenly, and she became aware that they were coming from her. They were tears and it caused a sudden burst of laughter caught her as she wiped them away to sit at her vanity tossing the fabric to the floor.

She wiped away the remnants of the streaks from her cheeks and woodenly applied her makeup. Kohl, blush, and a balm on her lips. She pinned her still wet hair back and spritzed it lightly with oil. She felt almost normal when she was done. In this room she could almost pretend that there was not so much death and destruction in her domicile. Those three Kindred, their ghouls and mercenaries had ransacked most of her rooms. She was amazed that so few had died but each death be as well be another stake in her chest.

A part of her wanted to stay and care to her house, but as the fires of Rome continued she knew, she knew, there wasn't anything she could do. No funerals, no doctors to come and take care of them. How many more would she lose to that? She heard the sound of her comb creak, her knuckles white as she thought about it.

The best thing she could do was to end this. To take the fight to Titus Ovidian who planned everything that went down tonight. All because she had allied with Aikaterina. All because of his gods damned fucking pride meant that she should die with the rest of the coterie. Calista could almost accept herself and the coterie going to battle. But her servants? Her guards? No. He had paid that mercenary group to come in and cause nothing but death. He would pay, she would make him pay. That man was mad, as was Aikaterina, and they had stupidly got embroiled in their insanity.

“My lady, you called for me.” Leander called from behind her. He was covered in blood and she was pretty sure most of it wasn't his. His breathing was laboured, more than it should be with her blood coursing through his veins. Calista's eye to his side, it didn't look like it had gotten worse, but she had no idea how bad the damage was where she couldn't see. She felt cold all of a sudden, remembering how deep the wound was when she checked on it. Leander had done what he always did – protect. He had been injured before, even in her employ, but this had been aimed to take him down. The seething anger was returning, hot white behind her eyes. The Beast was prowling, ready to take over at a moment's notice. It was hard to swallow down. The Beast wanted payment, it wanted revenge and it wanted her to let go of her carefully curated patience.

“- I am satisfied that we have routed them however. Calista?” her eyes snapped up to him suddenly aware that she had not heard anything Leander had said to her about his report. He frowned and came to her, and she knew from his gait that he wasn't right. He would say he was fine but she could see it. They had spent almost a decade with each other. She knew him. He knelt before her and tipped her chin so she could see into the dark blue depth of his eyes. All she saw was his concern, the worried tightness around the corner of his eyes. By the gods she loved him.

“Are you alright?”

“I am. It's been a tough night.” she smiled and knew how fake it was. He nodded with her and let her chin drop, still kneeling in front of her. Silence rested between them. Each with their own thoughts about everything that had happened.

“Leander, three years ago I asked you if you wanted to become a part of my family. Do you still feel that way?”

The shock that registered on his face was still as raw as that fateful night three years ago. When again she had danced with death, knowing she was tackling something much stronger than her self. Someone that could have destroyed her so easily. Calista had never been a fighter, not with fists anyway and there was some things that you couldn't talk your way out of. She had put the question to him then, if he fell would he like the embrace. They had never mentioned it in that time. She had focused on consolidation of her own power and ability because everything would be different when the time came. And tonight, she almost made the same mistake as Aikaterina and Titus. Leander had almost died and she couldn't bare that thought. It could have been too late, simply because of her inaction.

“Yes. I do still want to become of your family, Calista.” he looked somewhat exasperated, “I don't understand...?”

“The time is now, darling.”she had written his sentence in that one line and she could feel the grief blooming in her chest once again, “Ever since we spoke about this three years ago I have yearned for it. I want you with me. You deserve the embrace. You have done so much for me over the past eight years. I couldn't have got this far without you. I will not lose you. I will not make the mistake of waiting any longer. I love you too much for that.”

“Calista, I will still be at your side...I am not letting you do this alone!” Leander's voice was always measured and calm. He barely ever showed anything above trepidation. She was scorched by it's intensity, it wasn't thunderous anger, that wasn't Leander. It was stern and commanding and in some ways it was far worse. Because Calista knew he was right. She would be safer with him by her side. As she always was. However then everything they had built would be for naught if they both failed.

“I can't let you come with me. Everyone here needs you, our people need you.” She took his hand, feeling the calloused skin from numerous battles. Calista felt so calm in the moment, disconnected, like the words weren't coming out of her mouth, “I need you to stay because if I die or go missing everything goes to you.”

“What?” His mouth was moving trying to form words, his eyes wild as they searched over her face. His hand was tight around hers, the pressure was comforting.

“I signed the paperwork after Cyrus, if I die or go missing, the villa, the vineyards, my money, they all go to you. You are my heir and I want to give you everything. You are the one I chose, Leander. And after tonight I know it's the best thing I can do for you. I almost lost you...”

It wasn't a fair fight. She knew it. Leander wanted this and she wanted to give it to him. She was making it unfair because his loyalty and indomitable nature was warring inside of him. She was giving him an order, and he was dutiful, and he now realised that his purview now passed beyond just her.

“This isn't how I wanted to do it, my love.” she squeezed his hand, “ I imagined it much more differently than this. But time is cutting us short and I won't leave you if I can help it. I want to come home to you but if I don't - I want to make sure you have the strength to keep going. You will be the Master of this family.” She hated seeing him look defeated. She had wanted this to be a beautiful moment but it was just something else Titus Ovidian had taken from her, “I want to come back, Leander. I will do everything I can to come home.”

“Ok...I need to prepare. I will need blood, your Lady Lucretia mentioned that the thirst is terrible at first. I need to prepare...”

Calista let go of his hand and watched him go, his shoulders sagging in defeat. It felt so right and so wrong. She knew her decision was correct - their may never be another time. Now was the time for action. She swept herself off her chair and made her way to the atrium to her coterie. Pottery was smashed against the floor, broken amphora's and flowers crushed into the mosaic. Rugs and tables thrown haphazardly around, Calista crushed her teeth together.

“Hey, are you all right?” the small Daeva gave her a brief hug, “Lucien and Galius told me what happened.” The tall frame of Lucien had pulled up an unbroken chair and sat in it looking as jovial as usual. The older Gangrel, Galius scarred from flames stood against the wall arms crossed. Calista turned to her friend, Carina, they had became close over the past few years. In fact all of them had, Carina though, was someone who she could trust which was few and far between in Kindred Society. Lucien, was a pure soul, she felt a motherly affection for him, his eagerness was infectious. Galius though she would never show weakness to he was loyal, a fixer and someone you could rely on.

“I am, Carina. Thank you. You aren't hurt are you?” Carina shook her head, and flattened down her dress. Calista felt like something was off but it was too hard to concentrate on it right now.

“Leander and I got rid of some guards. Looks like I missed the fun though.” Calista got the distinct feeling that her friend was lying about something but she respected her enough not to pry. Especially in front of the other two.

“So what are we going to do?” Lucien piped up, “Titus is going to attack Aikaterina tonight. It looks like out plan is out of the window.”

“Well, after tonight,” Calista kept the rage she felt at bay, “Titus deserves everything that is coming for him. If that means we are allying with Aikaterina by default, so be it. But he has to pay for all of this.” Her hand surveyed the room, the destruction and blood.The agreement was unanimous they would take the fight to Titus, if Aikaterina survived perhaps this would be enough to snap her out of her lunatic vengeance.

“Are we going now?” Lucien jumped up, ready for a fight as normal. Calista shook her head.

“Before we go. I am embracing Leander. He is preparing.” she said it so calmly. She was ready even if her heart was in her throat at the thought of leaving. They were looking at her if she had grown an extra head, their eyes as incredulous as Leander's had been.

“Now?” Lucien cried out and all Calista could do was nod.

“I need a favour from you all. Leander – he deserves this, I don't want to leave him and I want to come back to him but we all know there is a chance that we won't make it. I don't want to leave him as a Ghoul without me and everything that entails. However, if I don't make it back – will one of you take him in, teach him and guide him?

“He would make an excellent soldier for the Legion if that is what he wants. Gallius, Lucien you have seen what he can do in battle. He has been military trained as well as the Pits.”

“The boy would be an asset, aye.” Gallius had said and Lucien agreed with the sentiment.

“He would be an asset to the Collegia too, Carina.” she had said pointedly, “He is an excellent bodyguard, he is persuasive. He is a man that get things done. If for whatever reason he wanted to join the Sennex I hope you would support him.”

“We will look after your boy, don't worry” Carina had agreed, she was looking at Calista with pride and a soft melancholic smile. If anyone knew her feelings for Leander it was Carina. They had spoken about it over nights of her wines. She had seen Calista break her facade when she was afraid for him. It was Carina that Calista had asked to keep him as a ghoul if she passed those three years ago.

It would be Leander's choice where he went and she would not order him to choose but she hoped that it would be at Carina's side because at least she was Daeva, she could guide him in his gifts, whatever they would be. He would not find himself back in the military a place where he always felt that he didn't matter. The Collegia would give him a freedom to flourish and Carina would help him grow in ways that she doubted her two Gangrel friends would.

“Thank you my friends. I need to see to Leander, and then we go and take the fight to Titus.”

Calista made her way back to her bedroom and Leander in all his glory was already waiting for her. He had changed out of his armour into a simple blue kilt. His chest was bare, his shoulders muscled and strong were tense. She could see the bruise around his ribs and that horrible ragged stab wound, a small amount of red was trickling from it. The blood had been wiped away from his arms and he had shaved, clearly having not had time that morning. His golden brown hair was still wet, clinging in soft waves on his neck and forehead. She watched him for a few moments as he moved to the amphora in front of him that was filled with blood. She could smell it from here, even past the cologne of sandalwood she had given him. Their was a nervousness to him that reminded her of their first days together when he had been eager to prove himself. That determination to make everything just so.

“Leander.” she had said softly, the crease of his brow softened for her. The smallest of private smiles that felt sacred, just for her, etched his mouth. She went to him her arms snaking around his waist, one hand on his chest feeling the spiking rhythm of his heart beat. He planted a soft kiss in her hair his hands reaching around to fall on the small of her back. Leander's height and muscles enveloped her and she opened her sense of smell so that she could mark it into memory.

She focused only on him, that scent that was uniquely his, sand and salt almost as if she could imagine the sea. It was warmer than that though, like a summer's day where you were close but you could not see the choppy waves an ocean. It was the sand, white hot in the sun and the cleansing spray. The copper of blood mixed with it and the sandalwood bringing the headiest of wines to her nose. She had drunk on it so many times and it delighted her in every way. It was just one other thing she would lose tonight.

But she would gain something so far greater. Her Childe, her heir, her beloved who now could pass through the ages with her. Until time would take them away from one another. Hopefully that time would be far from now. Right now, they had each other.

Calista pulled back from him to gaze at his features, tanned and warm. High cheekbones and a jaw strong and rugged. His nose slightly too large and slightly hooked, it was perfection. Dark blue eyes below the sandy colour of his brows, his eyes filled with love and trepidation. She reached up to him, burying her hands in his hair as her mouth found his. Gently walking him to the bed. He pulled her on top of him as his tongue found hers. His hands, large and encompassing on her waist, crushed into her flesh pulling her close.

“I love you, Calista.” his voice husky and deep as he caught her mouth again. The warmth of his lips were hard to pull away from.

“Are you ready, my love?” she whispered into his mouth taking one hand to cradle the side of his. He turned into it, planting a kiss into the soft part of her wrist.

“I am. I am ready.” Calista kissed him, worshipping every square inch of his body her hands roamed the planes of his chest, plastering them in kisses letting his scent fill her until he was squirmed at her attention. She needed to remember every part of him. The way it was now before he was changed. Her mouth found his neck and she bit hard.

Red hot blood came to her, his blood. The wine of his soul, thick and flowing. That taste of sand and sea was stronger and she opened herself to it. The adrenaline spiked in a spicy note, the pleasure and desire brought tastes of grape, comforting, home. Leander gasped underneath her, his heart speeding up and he was holding onto her like he was drowning.

Then the pain hit and he was struggling, she could feel the difference in the blood, she could smell fear because he was dying. Because he had to. She felt the moment when the heart was slowing and she had to hold on it, to keep at the brink, silken webbing that could snap at any moment. There wasn't enough blood to pump around his body and she felt his hands fall from her side.

Calista reared back as Leander's eyes fell half lidded. She bit into her wrist, and willed the blood to flow. She placed it against his lips, the other hand cupping his head so he could drink from her more easily. Their was a painful pressure as he held his mouth there drawing her blood into him. It was the chain they had forged, each ring at a time and now it was almost complete. Tempered, strong. Calista focused on giving Leander a part of her. A part of her will and being that would be his forever more.

Leander let out a guttural shout, and she fell away from him suddenly feeling spent, the pressure and sudden release. An overwhelming feeling of tiredness hit her and all she could do was watch as Leander sprung from the bed and dived to the amphora filled with blood quicker that he should have been able to move. He drank and drank like a man parched. She could see his blue eyes focused, glittering like a night sky, entirely focused on the blood. His hands were tight around it, The Beast was there, just below the surface.

The terrible wound she had left on his neck knitted together, sinew finding sinew, a long with the wound on his side. Silver, puckering flesh of a scar would be all that would remain.

The amphora fell from his hands suddenly smashing a long the tiles of her floor. Grimacing , Leander reached up to his ears, hands pressed to drown out a sudden deafening sound.

“Fuck!” he cried, “Everything is so loud, what is happening?” Calista went to him in that moment, and wrapped around him. She knew the Blood and her experience would imprint on him. She hadn't expected that it would be this gift however. One she used often, learned from a Mekhet. She often revelled in scent and sound, it had become almost meditative to her.

“It's your blood and my blood figuring out what gifts it is going to give you. Your sire likes to learn things from other clans so this is entirely my fault, my love. It will go away quickly I promise. You may have spikes of this in the next few nights. Your strength, perhaps speed.”

Leander sat on the bed staring at his hands. She could see the change in him. His skin was harder and slightly paler, though flushed with blood at the moment. His eyes were striking, like twilight, hardened grey flecks of steel peppered the deepest blue. Gods he was handsome. A rush of adrenaline washed over her. He was perfect. How could she not be proud of this new creature in front of her.

It made it all the harder to leave. To change him, and leave felt so cruel. She trusted in his ability but she wanted to see it. She needed to watch him grow and develop.

“How are you going to get to Aikaterina's estate?” he asked softly. Their was desperation and grief in the words. Both knowing they had a job to do. One that could potentially keep them from one another.

“I am not sure,” she admitted, “Rome is burning and I don't know how bad it is.”

“The Necropolis will be safer from flame but so many Kindred are probably in frenzy.” his brow was furrowed together, the tactician in him, “Through the city will be quicker but you will have to deal with the flames and whatever looters are already on the streets.”

“ I will speak to the others as to what way we go.” Calista knelt in front of him feeling grief well up. He took her hands and plastered a kiss on her knuckles, “I know I am asking a lot of you. Protect our people, and if the flames start on the hill. Tell the staff to run and you must leave. Do you understand?”

“Of course, my lady.” He held onto her hand,”The guards and I will dig trenches, fill it with what water we can. It should keep us safe.” Calista felt the pin prick of tears threatening to engulf her. She crushed herself to him.

“I will come home, Leander.”

“I will be waiting.”

Leaving him was the hardest thing that she had ever done. As she and her friends watched him lead her house. The guards and staff listened to him with attention as the began to dig, as they filled water from from her Atrium into the mud. Leander joined in and she saw hope mirrored in her household. Through the fear and fire they could prevail.

Calista turned her eyes to the licking flames of Rome. Her journey wasn't over yet. New beginnings had been made this evening she just had to make sure she survived to see them come to fruition.


End file.
